


Protegenos de todo mal

by Nyxth3hunt3r



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad English, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Folklore, Most Spanish language, Rumanian language, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxth3hunt3r/pseuds/Nyxth3hunt3r
Summary: -Las animas vivas rezan por su salvación, esperando a que Dios los salve de todo mal pero al final solo terminaran siendo cadáveres putrefactos vacíos y traicionados...yo lo evite y no quiero el mismo destino para ti Selene-.-Señor, vela por mi ahora y en la hora de mi muerte- suplico- protégeme de todo mal-.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original female character/Varios





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Aquel hombre sollozaba con profunda tristeza y rabia, su corazón se sentía traicionado por aquella chica ¿Como no culparlo por el enojo? Entrego su alma al Diablo para que en su rostro volviera a reflejar la vida que le fue arrebatada, su acto fue ciego y al final su amor no solo fue rechazado sino también traicionado.  
-Aranka- susurro el nombre de la chica pero con tono de repudio y desprecio, se retiro desde las sombras afuera de la iglesia nadie notaria su ausencia ya que todo el pueblo estaba adentro presenciando la union de Aranka y Dragos, el primo noble del traicionado- Maldita rata asquerosa- susurraba para si, caminando sin rumbo alguno con el corazón envenenándose de odio y rabia, y sin darse cuenta termino entre el cementerio y el bosque.  
-¿No deberías estar en el altar con tu chica?- a pesar de estar en tierra santa, tierra que el no podia pisar, esta ahi- ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? Sin chica ni alma, todo tu plan se fue al fracaso-un risa burlesca surgió de aquel ser, el joven le miro un segundo cuando se le ocurrió una idea y le sonrió con malicia  
-Quiero hacer otro trato- dijo el joven malignamente- Uno que se que te encantara-.  
-No tiene nada que ofrecerme, tu alma es mía- hablo aquel ser, aunque sabia que el muchacho no tenia nada estaba intrigado sobre aquella propuesta.  
-Y seguirá siendo tuya- afirmo el joven- solo que este segundo pacto llevara consigo el alma de Aranka, de Dragos y de todo este maldito pueblo-.  
-Te escucho- aquel ser estaba dispuesto a escuchar mas, su codicia lo tentaba a hacer otro trato.  
-Cancela el primer pacto y el alma de Aranka es tuya- su furia lo cegaba por completo, haría que todos sintieran su dolor, cada uno de ellos sin importarle si fueran inocentes- El segundo pacto... dame el poder de hacer sufrir a todos, dame el tiempo para hacerlos sufrir durante años y generaciones-.  
-Bien niño- el ser se entusiasmo con aquel plan pero a diferencia de aquel mortal, el tuvo mas vision a futuro- Es un trato-.  
###################################################################################  
-¿Y?- pregunto un señor de unos cuarenta años- ¿Que te dijo?-  
-¡Su hija debería considerar seriamente ser monja!- grito aquel hombre con enfado, sintiéndose ofendido- ¡¿Acaso su hija esta ciega?! ¡¿Que mujer no querría estar conmigo?! ¡Me largo!-.  
-Adiosito, que le vaya bien- se burlo James haciendo irritar mas al hombre que se fue de aquella casa azotando la puerta- Uy que modales ¿Con ese la querías casar?-.  
-Tu hermana se rehúsa a aceptar a un pretendiente- hablo el señor sentándose en una silla detrás de su escritorio- Jon esta casado con Dany, Adam esta casado con una chica de una familia de negociantes, tu con una de científicos, Aina se casara con un Lord y la pequeña Gala tiene ya cuatro pretendientes-.  
-Bueno, Selene parece no estar hecha para el matrimonio... como Helena- James suspiro al recordar a Helena, hermana menor de Jon... hijos del primer matrimonio del señor ClockVida- Selene no quiere terminar como Helena pero tampoco quiere casarse- Al no querer casarse Helena opto por la vida eclesiástica pero tuvo que deshacerse de varias de sus cosas y sueños como viajar a otro lugar- ¿Acaso serias capaz de destruir por segunda vez los sueños de algunos de tus hijos?-.  
-Eres un malnacido chantajista James- dijo el señor bromeando con el- pero estas de suerte al igual que Selene, en unas dos semanas tengo ir a un viaje de negocios a Rumania, si tanto deseas que tue hermana viaje me la llevare conmigo-.  
-Gracias padre- James se retiro de la oficina de su padre y se fue corriendo directamente a la habitación de su hermana- Me debes una mocosa-  
-¿Disculpa?- la joven cerro el libro que tenia para ver a su hermano.  
-Que tu gran, poderoso, guapo y sensual hermano mayor James- Selene siempre tenia que aguantarse la carcajada cada vez que su hermano se ponía ese titulo- Convenció a nuestro queridísimo padre que fueras con el a un viaje de negocios a nada mas y nada menos... a Rumania-.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Un viaje hacia la oscuridad"  
> -Piérdete conmigo  
> Déjate llevar por la tentación   
> Déjate llevar por el deseo  
> Conviérteme en tu Dios de la pasión   
> Y yo te convertiré en mi Diosa de la muerte  
> Entrégame tu alma  
> Y yo entregaré mi corazón-  
> -Nyxthehunter

\- James es demasiado insistente- habló Gala, la menor de las hijas, ayudando a empacar las cosas de su hermana- Me alegro porque te ayudo a cumplir tu sueño pero...- Selene voltio a ver a su pequeña hermana, en su mirada había cierta tristeza-... me voy a sentir muy sola-.  
-Gala, solo serán 12 días- habló Selene recogiendo el pelo rojo de su hermanita para peinarlo- No es un viaje sin retorno, volveré y es más- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa- te traeré algo de regreso-.  
-Selene... tuve un sueño anoche- confeso Gala, a pesar de tener 13 años ya mostraba cierta madurez- Fue horrible Selene, tuve mucho miedo y... y yo no quiero que te ocurra nada- Selene abrazo Gala con fuerza, como si dijera que eso nunca iba a pasar.  
El señor Thomas ClockVida tenia 7 hijos, John y Helena de su primer matrimonio; Adam, James, Aina y Selene de su segundo matrimonio y Gala del tercero. Gala era apegada a Selene porque, a comparación de sus otros hermanos, no era mucha la distancia de edades. La señorita era seis años menor que su hermana y esta ultima la procuraba mucho, cuidándola de los males que podia evitar. Gala se enojaba bastante con su padre por querer que Selene se casara pronto, hubo veces en donde la niña no le dirigía la palabra o le era fría a su progenitor.  
-Voy a estar bien- dijo Selene separándose de ella, volviendo a su tarea de empacar- solo fue un sueño que...- la muchacha fue interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta de la habitación, era Aina.  
-Selene...- Aina cerro la puerta y por unos segundos hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Aina fue directo abrazar a su hermana- ¡¡VAS A CUMPLIR TU SUEÑO!! ¡Que envidia!- James le había avisado a todos sus hermanos del éxito de Selene, la mayoría estaba muy feliz pero Helena estaba eufórica y sentía una enorme dicha de que su hermana tuviera la oportunidad que ella siempre quiso- Tráenos algo a todos y...- dijo Aina con suspenso- tráele de paso a nuestro padre una sortija de compromiso- Selene rio ante la broma pero Gala, quien no había comprendido, se cruzo de brazos y se enojo- oh Gala, estoy jugando... el dia que Selene acepte casarse lloverá dinero y volaran los cerdos-la hermana menor rio un poco ante los cerdos voladores- Bueno, las dejo porque tengo que hablar con cierto hermano escurridizo- Aina les dio una bella sonrisa y se retiro-.  
-Seria divertido ver un cerdo volador- confeso Gala con una risita- y también me gustaría tener uno-.  
-Yo prefiero los perros- comento Selene con una sonrisa- pero talvez persuada a papá de que te de uno de mascota- Gala sonrió ante la idea mientras volvía a la tarea de ayudar a su hermana- ¿De que se trato tu sueño?- Selene volteo a ver a su hermana, su sonrisa se había esfumado y la menor la miro con temor.  
-Estábamos todos en el jardin pero en el medio estabas tu con un hombre- hablo la niña, en su tono comenzaba a notarse el miedo- pero el trataba mal, a veces gritabas por auxilio y otra veces lo besabas pero de alguna manera no eras tu- Gala soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas- nadie fue ayudarte, todos los miraban felices y maravillados- la pequeña apretó sus puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos- incluso decían que hacían hermosa pareja...y... y...después- gimoteo la pequeña- había sangre, mucha sangre por todos lados y todos muertos ... y tu solo... solo dejabas que ese hombre te tocara-.  
-Solo fue una pesadilla Gala- Selene la volvió a abrazar- eso no va a pasar-.  
-No...- dijo Gala- presiento que va a pasar algo mucho peor-.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y el Demonio rondaba por aquel lugar  
> Atormentaba y mataba a toda alma viviente  
> Todo era un caos sin piedad  
> Todo estaba lleno de desesperación  
> Hasta que un dia llego un angel  
> un ser de piedad y luz que iría acabar con el  
> pero ese mismo dia  
> la muerte también llego"

-Una ciudad hermosa ¿No lo crees padre?- La pelinegra sonreía con sinceridad, para ella todo era bellísimo y nuevo. El señor Thomas solo asintió y tomaba su taza de café, parecía que esperaba a alguien con suma impaciencia- Papá ¿Estas bien? te noto algo...-  
-Selene querida, ¿por que no vas a la librería de alla?- Aunque su padre apuntaba al local, ella volteo detrás suyo para observar a un señor de edad avanzada y a lado suyo lo que parecía ser un ayudante o sirviente que se dirigían hacia ellos- Prometo no tardarme mucho-.  
-Yo...de acuerdo padre- suspiro Selene, la chica estaba acostumbrada al tono frio y seco de su padre al hablar cuando de negocios se tratase. Ella de inmediato se retiro y fue hacia el local para mirar los libros que había ahi.  
-Ai în ceva ce pot ajuta ra?- pregunto el dependiente nada mas al verla entrar, Selene agradecía haber pasado su mayor tiempo en aprender cosas que ir a reuniones de cotilleo innecesario.   
-Oh, nu vă mulțumesc foarte mult- contesto con dificultad, podia entender la mayoría del idioma pero hablarlo se le dificultaba ya que no tenia con quien practicar su pronunciación.  
Selene miro por un buen rato las estanterías, leía las portadas de los libros que le llamaban la atención y los volvía a dejar. Vago por un rato las estanterías donde estaban los libros de ciencia, que entre ellos agarro uno que James había publicado. Con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro agarro el libro y por accidente choco con alguien dejando caer el libro. Ella retrocedió un poco mientras que la otra persona levantaba los libros que se habían tirado.  
-O carte curios pentru o fată curioasă- Hablo la otra persona, era un joven de unos 20 años, tez morena, ojos verde esmeralda y pelo negro largo amarrado en un medio chongo. Era mas alto que ella; con una sonrisa le entrego los DOS libros que se le habían caído a Selene.  
-Uhm ... Eu ... no..entender ... ei bine ... Eu ... vorbesc spaniola- dijo la joven con un leve sonrojo que le hacia lucir tierna, con una dulce sonrisa agarro los libros que el hombre había recogido.  
-Oh ... Un străin?-Le miro el joven con una cálida sonrisa- ¿Cuál es su nombre bella dama?- pregunto con su acento rumano un poco marcado, el agarro la mano de la chica y la beso haciendo que la joven se sonrojara mas.  
-Mă... numesc... Selene- contesto la chica con el mayor esfuerzo para hablar el idioma, eso sorprendió un poco el joven pero sonrió admirando a aquella desconocida que trataba de hablar su idioma- ¿Tu.. numesc?-.  
-Wesh- dijo el joven- Mi nombre es Wesh- le volvió a sonreír.  
-Wesh...-susurro el nombre de aquel extraño y con una sonrisa decirle- Frumus numesc Wesh-  
Mientras que ellos comenzaban una conversación cortes... dos pares de ojos, que principalmente vigilaban a Wesh, se clavaban mirando a Selene.  
-So... are you from Spain?- pregunto "el ayudante" sin dejar de mirar a Selene, algo en ella lo atraía a mirarla y no dejar de verla... era algo que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía.  
-My second wife was from Mexico- empezó a relatar el señor Thomas- I am from Scottish father and Irish mother- el señor Thomas dio un pesado suspiro y continuo con aquel relato- When my parents died, i had to go to London with my cousins- para el no era fácil hablar del tema sin recordar los rostros de los que ya se han ido- My second wife... my dear Hasen Yatzil was the one who taught me Spanish and her native language-.  
-Oh, sorry for you lost- Hablo el tercer señor- Do you have children Mr. ClockVida?- pregunto aquel señor de edad un poco ya avanzada- As you can see this is my son Vladimir who is still single-rio el padre para desacomodar el cabello del mencionado.  
-I have 3 men and 4 women, in fact my daughter Selene is right in that library- Vladimir sonrió internamente, había visto su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar pero..... su único obstáculo era Wesh.... y el libro negro con rojo y detalles dorados que le había dado a la chica.  
-It seems that Mr. Wesh has already presented- gruño Vladimir al ver a Wesh y Selene platicando  
-Who?- pregunto el señor ClockVida viendo a su hija y el hombre con quien platicaba  
-A gypsy Mr. Thomas-hablo el tercer hombre  
-What?!- grito el señor Thomas estupefacto.

-Ahh ~ Wesh... dacă ştii să alegeţi - dijo una joven de gran belleza, estaba algo escotada, hablaba y miraba de forma seductora- o creatură drăguţ, mici, adorabil şi moarte... şi văd că diavolul iti place, de asemenea, ceea ce a văzut -dijo mirando en donde estaba el señor Thomas y Vladimir- cred că de data aceasta eu voi rămâne- dijo prendiendo su pequeña y larga pipa para después inhalar y exhalar aquella hierba morada-.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Déjame te cuente un cuento...  
> acerca de una lucha eterna  
> entre El Mago, El Diablo y El Colgado  
> una guerra inconmensurable e infinita  
> hasta que llego El Tonto  
> una serendipia en esta guerra  
> un "cisne negro" en sus vidas  
> que cuando interactuaron con el  
> no sabían que hacer y lo dejaron ir  
> para volver a su sempiterna y superflua guerra  
> pero ahora se sentían vacíos, solos  
> ¿Porque? Ninguno sabia la respuesta  
> Y se quedaron así hasta que El Tonto volvió"

En el capitulo anterior  
-I have 3 men and 4 women, in fact my daughter Selene is right in that library- Vladimir sonrió internamente, había visto su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar pero..... su único obstáculo era Wesh.... y el libro negro con rojo y detalles dorados que le había dado a la chica.  
-It seems that Mr. Wesh has already presented- gruño Vladimir al ver a Wesh y Selene platicando  
-Who?- pregunto el señor ClockVida viendo a su hija y el hombre con quien platicaba  
-A gypsy Mr. Thomas-hablo el tercer hombre  
-What?!- grito el señor Thomas estupefacto.  
\----

-¡Selene!- el señor Thomas grito a todo pulmón, eso hizo que absolutamente todos se le quedaran viendo al viejo hombre enrojecido de vergüenza por las miradas de todos.  
-Știi că omul?- pregunto Wesh mirando al Sr. Thomas por unos segundos hasta que su mirada se dirigió a los acompañantes del antes mencionado, su rostro mostro por unos segundos un gesto de desagrado y volvió a ver el rostro de la chica con una alegre sonrisa- A se vedea floare frumoasă, voi fi așteaptă cu nerăbdare următoarea noastră întâlnire-  
-¿U-urmatorul? - dijo la chica tratando de no equivocarse en la pronunciación-Eu ... A-am res-sivire cu un zâmbet m-mare- le sonrió la muchacha con un leve sonrojo. Aunque Selene había escuchado halagos antes, el de Wesh sonaba sincero y sobre todo no buscaba casarse con ella... era algo "natural-.  
-Ah...-Wesh también se había sonrojado por lo que dijo Selene, usualmente la gente que se encontraba prefería no volverlo a ver...jamás y en cuanto a las chicas... ninguna le había despertado interés, bueno, un poco si pero jamás paso de ello-astfel încât să vedeți în curând-.

-Adios- dijo Selene en su idioma natal y no lo noto hasta que vio la cara curiosidad de Wesh- ah es decir...-  
-A-adios- dijo Wesh y se fue... Selene miro curiosa a donde se dirigía y cuando volteo se encontró con la mirada enfadad de su padre- ¿Pasa algo padre?-  
-¡¿Que si pasa algo?! ¡¿Quien era ese?!-Thomas estaba furioso, ese hombre pudo haberle hecho algo a su hija y de paso arruinarle los negocios- ¡Vinimos aquí por mis negocios! No a.. que te enamores del primer extranjero que veas-.  
-¡¿Pero padre como te atreves?!- dijo con furia la chica- ¿Crees que soy así? ¿Que busco el cariño de un hombre?- Si algo Selene había demostrado a toda su familia es que ella no quería depender de un hombre ni casarse con uno sin antes conocerlo bien- El Sr. Wesh solo fue amable conmigo- la chica le enseño la bolsa donde tenia el libro que había comprado junto con otro que ella no recordaba ni siquiera a ver agarrado-Oh, esto no es mío- Selene saco el libro negro y miro a la dirección en donde se había ido Wesh- Tengo que devolvérselo padre- la chica comenzó caminar no sin antes voltear a ver a su padre- Me duele mucho que creas que soy una cortesana en busca del primer hombre que me hable- y sin dejarle responder algo se marcho de ahi.  
La chica camino por varias calles preguntando por Wesh, pero la gente al escuchar el nombre del caballero dejaban de hablar o le advertían de que se alejara de el. Aunque eso la lleno de curiosidad y extrañeza no se detuvo en su búsqueda en devolver el libro. Pero su búsqueda la termino llevando a un callejón.  
-Dios... ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?-dijo para si misma, habían pasado dos horas desde su inicio de búsqueda y tampoco debía alejarse de tanto de la plaza donde antes estaba.  
-Ufufu, dar ce avem noi aici?-Selene volteo hacia atrás para ver de donde venia esa voz y cuando regreso a su posición original vio a una joven un poco mayor que ella-Nu-ți face griji drăguț, nu te voi răni.-  
-C-cine ești tu?-pregunto la joven dando un paso hacia atrás puesto que la joven desconocida estaba muy cerca.  
-Numele meu nu este important acum ...-La joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se acerco a Selene. Aquella mujer vestía una falda larga color carmesí y una blusa negra demasiado escotada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación-cu siguranță un corp frumos și Ufufu o față angelică drăguț cu un ochi seducătoare.- dijo la ojiverde mientras tocaba el rostro y cuerpo de Selene quien no sabia como reaccionar.  
-¡T-te rog nu mă m-mai ati-inge!-hablo Selene con la cara roja de vergüenza y uno que otro sentimiento encontrado.  
-drăguț oh, eu sunt doar un pic examinarea hoț-hablo la rumana mientras tocaba el pelo de la otra chica que intento alejarse mas hasta toparse con un pared detrás de su espalda.  
-¡¿Furatul?!-exclamo con indignación la extranjera que hasta este punto le daba igual que no pronunciara bien las palabras-¡Eu nu am furat nimic!-.  
-Sunteți sigur?-susurro la castaña con una voz suave y seductora en la oreja de la otra- Wesh și Vladimir nu simt la fel-.  
-Ce?-exhalo Selene por la incomodidad, enojo y miedo que sentía- Dl Wesh Eu știu exact ce și cine nu este Vladimir-.  
-Ufufu Am fost mic, am fost - dijo la ojiverde acariciando con ternura la cabeza de Selene quien estaba confundida porque no esperaba eso-ar trebui să fii atent unde mergi și să vorbească- susurro para después alejarse de ella unos cuantos pasos.  
-pe care o voi face Cremă-dijo la chica alejándose de ella también y comenzando a caminar para alejarse de aquel episodio tan raro.  
-Dacă te-ai săturat de ei- hablo la misteriosa mujer haciendo que Selene se detuviera para escucharla- Sau, dacă acestea te fac să plâng-la receptora de aquellas palabras no entendía muy bien a quienes se refería su emisora aunque mas bien no sabia porque se lo decía- Puteți găsi în confort meu brațe și plăcere-Selene se sonrojo bastante al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo ¿Pero quien demonios era esa mujer? ¿Y que creía que estaba siendo?- arăți atât de drăguț când fard de obraz, eu fac acest lucru mai des doar pentru a vedea atât de- "¿Hacer esto mas a menudo?" pensó la extranjera "Lo dice como si me fuera quedar a aquí" Selene trato de calmarse y alejarse mas de esa extraña y loca mujer "Volviendo a Inglaterra lo primero que hare es confesarme con James acerca de esto- Ufufu suntem drăguț și amintiți-vă- Selene voltio por ultima vez a ver aquella mujer-fata asta este disponibil pentru tine, dacă aveți nevoie de serviciile mele- ya harta la extranjera de este episodio sinsentido decidió seguir buscando mañana para sentirse un poco mas segura.

-El Diablo si que sabe escoger-dijo la ojiverde a Wesh quien estaba sentado afuera de su caravana con una cerveza en la mano- ¿Pero por que una extranjera? ¿Acaso no le gusta la comida local?-.  
-Pleasance que gusto verte- dijo Wesh dándole un trago al tarro- Así que ya conociste a su nueva victima-.  
-Oh claro que si- dijo Pleasance con una sonrisa picara- disfrute cada momento de nuestro encuentro- Wesh gruño al ver aquella sonrisa, aunque fue poco lo que había hablado con Selene pudo ver que era una buena persona, claro con sus defectos, y que no merecía que le hicieran eso-Ufufu ¿celoso? apuesto que si-  
-No es nada de eso- dijo Wesh con un gesto de regaño hacia Pleasance- Supongo que su padre debió decirte de cosas-.  
-¿Padre? Ella estaba en el callejón Tepez en el sur de la ciudad- Wesh la miro confuso. ¿Acaso El se había atrevido ir sabiendo lo que pasaría?- Se veía muy sola y yo solo le di mi... placentera compañía- Wesh iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle algo pero Pleasance le detuvo- ella te estaba buscando, quería devolverte un libro... eso me dijeron mis espías-.


End file.
